goatlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goat Prince
The Goat Prince is the true identity of the Masked Rival, a powerful male Goatling who seems to hold a grudge against Goat Princess, Palace Town, and its citizens. As his alter-ego implies, he is an old rival of the Goat Princess, though their exact relationship is yet unknown. Due to the similarities in their naming/titles, they may be related, possibly siblings. He is currently one of the central figures of an ongoing event alongside Goat Princess. Players can find and battle him in the Misty Meadows, where he is considered a different Baddy to the Masked Rival. Lore Goat Prince was first officially introduced as the Masked Rival in February 2015, where he could be fought in the Battle Center as a Zodiac Baddy. A more detailed comic was also posted in the News where he directly confronted Goat Princess and challenged the citizens of Palace Town, with Goat Princess implying that she partially recognised him. Almost a year later in January, 2016, the Masked Rival was retired and his identity was revealed to be the Goat Prince. Another comic was posted in the News to continue from 2015's. In it, he attempted to attack Goat Princess with lightning-like energy, but she deflected it back onto him, injuring him and breaking his mask. Goat Princess and two other unnamed Goatlings - a Knight and a Love Warrior - recognised him immediately, with Goat Princess referring to him simply as "prince". When his mask was broken, he ran off towards the Misty Meadows in tears, implying that he was not expecting to be so easily defeated and that he was embarrassed or upset. The update ends with Goat Princess vowing to "end this rivalry" with Goat Prince alone. On January 20th, a News update titled "Goat Prince - Part 1 of 3" was posted, showing another comic. It described the origins of Goat Prince and Goat Princess and the nature of their relationship; "Long ago, as written in the stars, two guardians were appointed to guide and protect a floating island; The Kingdom of Goatlings. Goat Princess - a guardian of defense and healing, and Goat Prince - a guardian of power. However, the Prince didn't see why the Kingdom had to be shared and longed to take full control. Egged on by wild baddies, greed and jealousy took over his heart, and the guardians clashed! In the end, both guardians were nearly destroyed. The Princess was left to support the island alone, while the Prince was never heard from again ... Until now..." The comic ends with Goat Princess searching for Goat Prince in the fog of Misty Meadows. She accidentally finds a thin chain necklace while Goat Prince watches from within the mist, his eyes completely white. The news posts concludes with Krisgoat instructing players to find the Goat Prince in the Misty Meadows and collect the new item "Thin Chain", hinting that it will be significant later. This event ran from January 20th to February 20th. Players could find Goat Prince by Exploring Misty Meadows 5 and battle him, though his power didn't reflect any battles the player might have had with the Masked Rival. He had a chance of dropping the item Thin Chain. Compared to his first unmasked appearance in the comics, the Goat Prince in the Misty Meadows looks noticeably different. His eyes are completely white with no pupils, and he is surrounded by a marbled, black haze. This may imply that the Goat Prince is possessed or invoking some kind of new power. Original Design An early concept for the Goat Prince was posted by Krisgoat on Tumblr and the forums, created as part of her game design coursework for a nonexistent game. Nothing about his character or role in Goatlings was revealed except for his gender''"I will leak that hes a BOY though! A lot of people have been thinking hes a girl and thats okay because I designed him to be a little girly looking."'' - Krisgoat's Tumblr. The core design remains largely unchanged, with the main differences being smaller irises and less distinction between his hair & neck ruff. Comics The comic posted in the News for February 4th, 2015 to announce the Masked Rival. Masked Rival's Comic.jpg The comic posted in the News for January 6th, 2016, revealing his identity as the Goat Prince. Maskedrivalreveal1.jpg Maskedrivalreveal2.jpg The comic posted in the News for January 20th, 2016. It was titled "Goat Prince - Part 1 of 3". Gpstory1.jpg Gpstory2.jpg Gpstory3.jpg Category:NPC Category:Baddies Category:Zodiac Baddies